


Twist Up My Lipstick and Kiss Your Lips

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Minseok wants to be a little possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist Up My Lipstick and Kiss Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> for visual reference:  
> 

To everyone else, Lu Han seems _clingy._

He hugs, he cuddles, he grabs Minseok’s ass in front of their friends just because he can. He slings an arm over Minseok’s shoulders, slides his hand around his waist naturally, clings to him from behind while he’s doing something just to bury his face in Minseok’s neck.

And Minseok, Minseok is always so soft, so letting, so fond. He falls back against him with a grin, lets Lu Han lead him by the hand, lets Lu Han steal kisses when no one is watching.

Lu Han claims him with kisses, but Minseok claims him with kind words, with fond smiles, with small hands carding through dyed brown hair when Lu Han rests his head in Minseok’s lap.

For Lu Han, it’s always been more than enough, because Minseok _indulges_ him, supports him, makes him feel special. Minseok is happy too, but sometimes he wants just a little more, an excuse to be possessive even if it doesn’t come naturally to him in public.

“You’re always so obvious about how you feel in front of everyone,” Minseok says one night, straddling Lu Han’s lap. He pulls a small tube of lipstick from his pocket suddenly, and Lu Han is mesmerized by how smoothly he swipes it onto his lips, how the red compliments him so well, how he doesn’t know why Minseok isn’t wearing lipstick _all the goddamn time,_ he looks so beautiful.

“I’m not like you,” Minseok says sincerely, tracing his fingers softly down the side of Lu Han’s face. He tucks the lipstick back into his pocket, the corner of his mouth twisting up in a grin when he purposefully rolls his hips against Lu Han’s while doing so. The lipstick shines when he smacks his lips once before leaning in to whisper in Lu Han’s ear.

“But I want everyone to see that you belong to me as much as I belong to you,” Minseok whispers, his voice low and sensual before pressing his lips to Lu Han’s neck.

He pulls away with a grin, satisfied with the mark he left for only a moment before Lu Han pulls him closer, kissing him hungrily, pressing his lips hard against Minseok’s with the thought that he had never tasted sweeter than he does right now. His kisses turn sloppy fast, he knows, tongue slipping into Minseok’s mouth to taste him as his hands slip down the back of Minseok’s pants to drag him in even closer.

Minseok breaks away then, rolling his eyes with an amused laugh. “You’re ruining the lipstick I just put on, god, it’s already all over your face,” he sighs, trying to wipe it off Lu Han’s lips with his sleeve.

“Don’t care,” Lu Han grins, avoiding Minseok’s hands as he darts in to steal another kiss. Minseok playfully shoves him away a few times until Lu Han finally catches his lips, still wet and sloppy but Minseok gives in easily, kissing him back eagerly.

“I still have plans for you,” Minseok insists when he breaks away, his voice slipping back into that sensual tone that always sends a shiver down Lu Han’s spine, leaving him eager with anticipation. He applies the lipstick again quickly, tugging on Lu Han’s shirt collar as he unbuttons it, leaning in to mouth at his collarbone as he shoves the fabric out of the way. Lu Han tips his head back, not even bothering to keep himself from groaning when Minseok’s teeth drag against his skin, the thought that Minseok probably just got red lipstick all over his white shirt collar long forgotten as Minseok sucks a mark into his chest and seals it with a kiss.

Minseok finishes unbuttoning his shirt then and pushes Lu Han down on the bed, grinning back up at him before continuing to press kisses down Lu Han’s stomach, a trail of red that leaves Lu Han so eager for more. Minseok moves to start unbuttoning Lu Han's pants, moaning at the sudden friction against his now hard cock as Minseok's lips are hot against his hipbone. The lipstick is just leaving messy smears against his skin now, but Lu Han doesn't care, he just wants Minseok's mouth on him forever, marking him, claiming him as his own.

His pants are finally shoved down and off, and his underwear too, leaving him naked save for the open dress shirt beneath him and the trail of lipstick down his skin. Minseok's gaze is so fond as he takes in the view, climbing back over Lu Han, but he can feel the hunger in his kiss. He wraps a hand around Lu Han's cock, stroking him slowly and leaving him gasping desperately against Minseok's lips.

"Can I fuck you?" Minseok asks. Lu Han chokes out a _please_ and Minseok grins as he grabs the lube.

He sits back up on his knees, pausing for a moment, and Lu Han props himself up on his elbows only to see him swiping the lipstick over his lips again, smirking before he goes down and presses a kiss to the underside of Lu Han's cock. He sucks at the head, making sure to catch Lu Han's eyes before bobbing his head down. Lu Han's breath hitches at the feeling, overwhelmed by Minseok's mouth hot and wet around him, moaning at the sight of his beautiful red lips stretched tight around his cock. He tries to buck his hips up just a little, but Minseok's strong arms pin him down like always, fingers digging into his hips as he bobs his head further and further. When Lu Han's cock hits the back of his throat, he sucks, hard, leaving a ring of lipstick around the base before pulling away with a grin.

"Perfect," Minseok laughs, leaning back over Lu Han to kiss him again. "Now everyone will know who your dick belongs to," he says, and Lu Han laughs.

“Of course it’s you,” he smiles in between kisses. “It’s always been you.”

"Always so cheesy," Minseok teases as he reaches down to prepare him, still leaning over Lu Han, keeping their eyes locked as he works him open with nimble fingers. Lu Han loses himself to the feeling, to the beautiful sight of Minseok grinning above him, sweaty hair falling in his eyes and red lips still shining. Minseok works quickly, pressing a second finger in, and then a third, and Lu Han whimpers as he brushes against his prostate, reaching up to drag Minseok back down for a kiss as his back arches against the sheets.

He asks him to turn over, and Lu Han obliges, gets on his knees and shoots Minseok a grin when he wiggles his ass. And then Minseok is _finally_ pushing into him, and he feels so good, so hot and stretched and _perfect_ with Minseok’s cock in his ass and his hands around his hips. Minseok pulls back slowly, drapes himself over Lu Han before he starts to thrust into him again.

Lu Han can feel his lips press against his back, shivering as Minseok leaves a sticky trail of kisses down his spine, each touch of his lips setting his senses ablaze. He groans, tries to grind back on Minseok’s cock, needing more, more, always more.

And Minseok obliges, holding him tight to fuck him faster, harder, and Lu Han moans as he hits his prostate with each thust. He crashes forward into the pillow, whimpering, too overwhelmed with heat and pleasure and _Minseok_ to keep himself up any longer. Each thrust has Minseok’s fingers digging harder into his hips and Lu Han hopes it’ll leave a bruise later, a reminder, wants Minseok to mark him up in every way possible, wants to give himself up completely for him.

Minseok moans then, sounding absolutely _wrecked,_ the little noises that escape his throat sounding so beautiful as his hips slap against Lu Han’s ass even harder. Lu Han knows he’s close, so he braces his head against his forearm as he wraps a hand around his own cock, jerking himself off quickly. He’s spilling over his own hand soon enough, crying out as he comes, feeling Minseok’s cock throbbing hot inside him as his muscles clench around him.

Lu Han manages to pull away from him for just a moment, whimpering at the loss of Minseok’s cock inside him as he turns over. He drags Minseok down for a kiss, passionate and desperate, wrapping a hand around Minseok’s cock and jerking him off quickly, relishing the broken whimpers Minseok makes when he does.

“Come on me,” he murmurs in Minseok’s ear, and Minseok _groans,_ gasping as Lu Han tightens his grip around his cock. Minseok props himself up on one arm, still leaning over Lu Han as he replaces his hand with his own, looking so, so beautiful when he finally comes, all sweaty hair and red stained lips parted in pleasure.

When he comes down from his orgasm, Minseok grins when he sees what Lu Han looks like, thoroughly fucked out and happy with lipstick kisses smudged across his skin and Minseok’s cum across his stomach. He reaches down to brush Lu Han’s hair out of his face fondly, and Lu Han’s heart still flutters like it did the first time, blissfully in love with Minseok, _his_ Minseok.

Suddenly, Minseok squeaks when Lu Han pulls him down for a kiss, giggling when he gets him just as messy and sticky as he is. Minseok groans and rolls his eyes, ignoring how messy he is now in favor of letting Lu Han roll them over and drape himself over Minseok, burying his head against Minseok’s neck and intertwining his fingers with his.

Lu Han strokes his thumb against Minseok's for a moment thoughtfully.

"You know," he starts, shifting to rest his head against Minseok's chest, "you don't have to worry about...this." He isn't good with words either, but Minseok knows what he's getting at.

Minseok nods.

"It's not a big deal, really," he explains, "I just wish sometimes I could be more like you. Because I love you," he says fondly, running his hands through Lu Han's hair. "And you make me so happy that I want everyone to know, I just don't know how to express it sometimes."

"I think you do it plenty, though," Lu Han says, propping himself up to look at Minseok. "Just...in everything you do, you know, I love you a lot and you always make me feel loved, not just when we're with everyone." He makes a face while he tries to think of what to say, and Minseok laughs.

"We're getting cheesy," he decides, pulling Lu Han in for a kiss.

"Mmmm, true," Lu Han agrees, before continuing with a smirk. "But if you want to continue to show how much you love me the way you just did, I'm not opposed."

Minseok raises an eyebrow suggestively and grins. "That can certainly be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2015. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/3159.html).
> 
> Title from Orange Caramel's Lipstick.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
